


And A Little Child

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Taro ends up behind some latticework in the entryway at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Little Child

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, how did "Child Behind" get to where he's seen in the beginning? (AU to his actual ghost notes, but he fits with being a victim of Kirie's.)

Taro was bored and cranky. At two, he felt he should have more attention paid to him – not ignored like he had been. His mother and older sister had come to this big place out in the middle of nowhere, and there had been nobody really for Taro to play with.

To make things worse, his sister had disappeared a little bit earlier. He'd wandered away from his mother, wanting to have something to do, and had found a tiny little gap in the lattices in the entryway. There was still little there, but it was better than being ignored and he could squash the ants that were parading their way down the floor there.

He was actually happy until he heard the screaming, and his own name being called. “Taro! Taro!”

“I'm here, momma!” he called from behind the lattice.

“Taro! How did you get in there? Let me get you out.” She started looking around. Behind her, people were running away, as if really scared of something that had happened.

And then somebody grabbed his momma and pulled her out the door like the rest of those running away. Taro resolved to find his momma, attempting to squeeze through the lattice, but he got stuck.

His mother squeezed through the fleeing people, coming back for him. “Mommy, I'm stuck!” he told her.

“Don't worry, I'll get you out. See if you can back into where you were!”

Taro nodded, doing as he was instructed. His mother managed to pry some of the lattice away, enough to crawl through herself. “Don't worry, Taro, we'll be safe here for the moment, and then we'll leave,” she said softly, hugging him.

He nodded, watching the people run away for reasons he didn't understand.

And then the lady came. She was dressed all in white, and she made his mother scream. She came floating towards them. “I will make you feel my pain,” she hissed, and Taro finally understood. This was what the others were afraid of. This was why his mother had been running.

Taro hid behind his mother, afraid. She in turn slid him behind her, protecting him from the lady in white.

Not that it mattered. His mother crumpled, and then there was big pain, and then there was nothing.


End file.
